


Spies

by childishillusions



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not my song, written for a tumblr friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spies

_I got a lot to say to you yeah,_

_I got a lot to say_

_I notice that your eyes are always glued to me,_

_keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

Soul Society had said that Aizen was watching him. Why would the former captain be interested in him? It made no sense. The man was a great deal stronger than he was, and Ichigo had resisted him when the two had met. So what did he have to gain?

_They taped over your mouth,_

_scribbled out the truth with their lies,_

_your little spies_

_They taped over your mouth,_

_scribbled out the truth with their lies,_

_your little spies_

_crush, crush,_

_crush, crush,_

_crush,_

But who had told Soul Society? Aizen himself? The man was a traitor and had lied and manipulated them for centuries. If not, if Soul Society had managed to get someone into Hueco Mundo to spy on Aizen and his cronies, how did they know that Aizen hadn’t manipulated the spy’s senses into seeing what he wanted?

_Nothing compares to an evening alone_

_just the one-two of us, who’s counting on_

_that never happens I guess I’m dreaming again_

_Let’s be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game_

_well, come one, come on, Let’s play_

_Cause I’d rather waste my life pretending_

_than to have to forget you for one whole minute_

And he and his friends were being dragged into the war, whether they wanted to be or not. As the ever “infallible” Soul Society had told them they had found out, from their mysterious sources that Aizen was targeting their hometown to create the ouken. But why?

_They taped over your mouth,_

_scribbled out the truth with their lies,_

_your little spies_

_They taped over your mouth,_

_scribbled out the truth with their lies,_

_your little spies_

_crush, crush,_

_crush, crush,_

_crush,_

_  
_But could Ichigo and his friends trust Soul Society? They had been completely fooled by their principal enemy for over a hundred years. WHo knew if their senses were agian being manipulated.

_Nothing compares to an evening alone_

_just the one-two of us, who’s counting onthat never happens_

_I guess I’m dreaming again_

_Let’s, be more than this now!_

_rock and roll, baby_

_don’t you know that_

_we’re all alone now,_

Soul Society had supposedly been watching Karakura as it was a spiritual hotspot right? How had they not seen all of the hollows invading his hometown regularly? How had they not felt the Grand Fisher when it ate his mother’s soul? And it had taken them months to figure out that there was something up with Rukia… Just how lax were they?

_I need something to sing about_

_rock and roll, hey_

_don’t you know that_

_we’re all alone now,_

_I need something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to an evening alone_

_just the one-two of us, who’s counting onthat never happens_

_I guess I’m dreaming again_

_Let’s, be no_ _oh_

For “comrades” as certain members of Soul Society put it, they weren’t doing very much. None of them had showed up to train any of the four of them for the upcoming war that he and his friends were being forced to participate in, and Urahara trained them only so much. they were also incrdibly demanding and invasive in their personal and human portion of their lives.

_Nothing compares to an evening alone_

_just the one-two of us, who’s counting ont_

_hat never happens_

_I guess I’m dreaming again_

_Let’s, be more than,_

_more than this!_

_ohoh ohoh ohoh oooh_


End file.
